Babette Deutsch
| birth_place = New York City | death_date = November | death_place = | resting_place = | occupation = poet, critic, translator, novelist | alma_mater = Barnard College | spouse = Avrahm Yarmolinsky | children = Adam Yarmolinsky, Michael Yarmolinsky }} Babette Deutsch (September 22, 1895 - November 13, 1982) was an American poet, critic, translator, and novelist.Babette Deutsch, Encyclopædia Britannica, Britannica Inc. Web, June 7, 2015. Life Deutsch was born in New York City, the daughter of Melanie (Fisher) and Michael Deutsch. She matriculated from the Ethical Culture School and Barnard College, graduating with a B.A. in 1917. She published poems in magazines such as the North American Review and the New Republic while she was still a student at Barnard. On April 29, 1921, Deutsch married Avrahm Yarmolinsky, chief of the Slavonic division of the New York Public Library (1918-1955), also a writer and translator. They had 2 sons, Adam and Michael. She translated Pushkin's Eugene Onegin into English and also made some of the best English versions of Boris Pasternak's poems. Recognition In 1946, she received an honorary D. Litt. from Columbia University. Publications Poetry * Banners. New York: Doran, 1919. *''Honey out of the Rock''. New York & London: Appleton, 1925. *''Fire for the Night''. New York: J. Cape & J. Smith, 1930. *''One Part Love: Poems''. New York: Oxford University Press, 1939. *''Take Them, Stranger''. New York: Holt, 1944. * Animal, Vegetable, Mineral. New York: Dutton, 1954. * Coming of Age: New and selected poems. Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1959. * Collected Poems, 1919-1962. Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1963. *''I Often Wish''. New York: Funk & Wagnall's, 1966. * The Collected Poems. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1969. Novels *''A Brittle Heaven''. 1926. *''In Such a Night''. New York: John Day, 1927. *''Rogue's Legacy: A novel about Francois Villon'' (illustrated by Allan Pope). New York: Coward-McCann, 1932, 1942. * Mask of Silenus: A novel about Socrates. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1933. Short fiction *''Tales of Faraway Folk'' (with Avrahm Yarmolinsky; illustrated by Irena Lorentowicz). New York: Harper, 1952. *''More Tales of Faraway Folk'' (with Avrahm Yarmolinsky). New York: Harper, 1963. Non-fiction *''Potable Gold: Some notes on poetry and this age''. New York: Norton, 1929. *''This Modern Poetry''. New York: Norton, 1935. *''Walt Whitman: Poet of democracy''. New York: Fawcett, 1941. *''The Reader's Shakespeare''. New York: Julian Messner, 1946. * Poetry in Our Time. New York: Holt, 1952; New York: Columbia University Press, 1956; **revised as Poetry in Our Time: A critical survey of poetry in the English-speaking world, 1900 to 1960. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1960; Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 1975. * Poetry Handbook: A dictionary of terms. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1957; London: Cape, 1957. Juvenile *''Heroes of the Kalevala, Finland's saga''. New York: Julian Messner, 1940; London: Methuen, 1941. *''Walt Whitman: Builder for America. New York: Julian Messner, 1941. Translated *Alexander Pushkin, ''Eugene Onegin (translated with Avrahm Yarmolinsky & Fritz Eichenberg). New York: Heritage House, 1943. * Modern Russian Poetry: An anthology (translated with Avrahm Yarmolinsky). New York: Harcourt Brace, 1921; London: John Lane, 1921; New York: Kraus Reprints, 1968. *''Contemporary German Poetry: An anthology'' (translated with Avrahm Yarmolinsky). New York: Harcourt Brace, 1923; London: John Lane, 1923; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1969. Edited *Samuel Taylor Coleridge, Poems. New York: Crowell, 1967. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Babette Deutsch, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 7, 2015. Poems by Babette Deutsch #Knowledge #Sea-music See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"What Will You Do?" (by Rainer Maria Rilke; translated by Deutsch & Avrahm Yarmolinsky) *Babette Deutsch in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Sea-music," "Fourth Dimension," "Overtones," "Reflections," "Knowledge," "[http://www.bartleby.com/300/2521.html Tak for Sidst]" * Babette Deutsch 1895-1982 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Babette Deutsch at Amazon.com ;About *Deutsch, Babette at FactMonster *Deutsch, Babette at Geocities *Babette Deutsch in the Encyclopædia Britannica *[http://www.unz.org/Pub/Bookman-1930oct-00187 Review of Fire for the Night] in Poetry Category:1895 births Category:1982 deaths Category:American Jews Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:Barnard College alumni Category:American translators Category:People from New York City Category:American women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:20th-century authors Category:American authors Category:Authors